Out With the Old, In With the New
by EmerytheFrog
Summary: When Daphne is separated from Puck and Sabrina during a training exercise deep in the woods, she meets a person who stirs some old memories in Puck. Memories he doesn't wish to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello good people? How's life? Anyway this first chapter sorta sets it up for the rest of the story. So yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm or any of the characters.**

Chapter One

Daphne muttered to herself as she walked through the dense woods back to the Grimm House. _Why do they always do this to me?_ She thought as she angrily made her way through the undergrowth. Daphne knew she should be quiet, but right now, she didn't care. She was mad.

As a training exercise, Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne were placed deep into the forest, and must make it back to the Grimm House in a matter of a few days. They were supposed to work as a team but, of course, Puck had annoyed Sabrina, which eventually led to Sabrina chasing Puck at a mad speed through the forest, leaving Daphne behind.

Daphne didn't mind being alone so much–she was getting annoyed by Sabrina's and Puck's constant bickering. The part that really bugged her was that Sabrina and Puck knew that they we supposed to be working as a team, and they just left her. So Daphne went on with her grumbling.

As soon as Daphne turned 10, she thought, for once, she wouldn't be treated like such a child. She wanted her ideas to as much as regarded as much as her parent's, or even Sabrina's. But her ideas were still unconsidered, and things went on as they were. This made her mad. Why should anyone say her idea's were bad? _No one that's who! _Daphne thought as she angrily kicked a tree but immediately regretted it, due to the pain now spreading in her foot.

She continued through the forest.

_Meanwhile..._

"You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea," Henry said nervously to Veronica, as he quickly glanced out of the window and then back to Veronica's eyes. She got up from the kitchen table and stood beside Henry, resting her head on his shoulder.

"They're going to be fine. You should know your daughters well enough to realize that they've been through much more difficult times. And this is just a training exercise for goodness sake! I think you should be more worried about their hair frizzing in this humid weather," Veronica replied.

Henry snorted. "Our little girls are out in the wilderness, with wild animals, with no protection, and with a smelly immature fairy, and you think I should be worried about their hair?!"

"Oh, Puck isn't that bad."

"Yes he is! I saw him chewing on his toenails! Not to mention he has googly eyes for Sabrina," Henry huffed, as he folded his arms against his chest.

"Aren't they funny? Always going on and on about how they hate each other, but not really meaning it. It's so cute!"

"No it's not. She's too young to be in a romantic relationship with anyone, especially not Puck."

"She's not in a romantic relationship with him."

"Then what's all this talk of them being 'cute'?" Henry asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well, you know, with what happens to them in the future..."

"What happens with whom in the future?"

"Uh, I didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?!"

"Well, Sabrina and were talking one day and the subject of boys came up. I asked her if she liked anybody, being the good supportive mother I am. She told me that she didn't really pay attention to boys because there was no need to. I asked her if this had to do anything with the mystery man she's married to in the future which turned her beet red. She proceeded to tell me of the man she and Daphne saw in the future. Well, she actually mumbled it after I begged her to tell me... anyways, it's Puck." Veronica finished shortly.

"WHAT?!" Henry shouted. Clearly, he did not want the fairy to be married to his eldest daughter in the future.

"You could at least be a little bit happy for them," Veronica pouted. She turned away from his shoulder and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen, Henry closely following in her wake. She walked swiftly to the front door, swinging it open and allowing just enough time for Henry to follow her before closing it. Sitting on the porch, she put her hands under her chin and looked out toward the massive forest.

"I am worried about them," she said softly after a few moments. Henry silently sat down next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. They both looked out into the woods, wondering when their babies were coming home.

* * *

_It's getting darker, _Daphne thought uneasily. She wasn't normally afraid of the dark but there was something about the fact she was in a forest alone that made her jittery. _Curse those lovebirds! I wish they would just shut their yapping mouths and proclaim their love for one another already. It would make all our lives a lot easier. Well, I think it would. What would be worse–fighting Puck and Sabrina or lovey-dovey Puck and Sabrina? _Daphne shrugged. She's just not very happy with either of them right now.

As she pondered her thoughts, Daphne became vaguely awarre of a rushing sound. She brushed it off, assuming it was the wind. But as the sound grew louder, she turned to see a meteor coming straight at her, it's flames reflecting in her frightened eyes. Daphne turn and ran, the only thought running through her mind now was _I'm dead. I'm so dead. _As the meteor hit the ground, she was flung forwards, instinctively throwing her hands in front of her to stop the impact of her fall. The noise was deafening, but she manage to bring her hands to her ears and squeeze her eyes shut. She lay still trying to take her hands off her eyes and open her eyes, but it was as if she was frozen in that position–as if the whole world had stopped.

Daphne slowly began to get up. Her dizzy head made the world look like it was swaying all around her, threatening to swallow her. She stood up straight. The woods slowly became back into focus and she started walking. Toward where the meteor was. She knew she should be looking for Sabrina and Puck, but her curiosity got the better of her. She had never seen a real meteor before.

When she reached the charred crater, she expected to see a big hunk of black rock. She was shocked to see a boy, about her age, with shaggy red hair and clothes that look like they were made of various animal furs and leaves. He was standing, looking around at his surroundings. Daphne quickly hid behind a tree by the edge of the big hole. She peeked out around it to look at the boy.

"Not really the most exotic forest, but it'll do," he said with a British accent as he began to climb out of the deep hole. As he got closer to the top, Daphne also noticed he was horribly dirty, and wore a small smirk on his lips. _Is he an Everafter? He must be. I mean who else comes to Ferryport landing in a form of a meteor? Is he a good Everafter? Well, he _is_ a kid. But Pinnochio was a kid. Sort of. Well, an adult with a kid body. So that still makes him a kid, right? _Daphne's mind was in a jumble. _Well, there's only one way to find out..._

"Uh, hello?" Daphne said uncertainly, stepping out from behind the tree.

The boy, startled when she had popped out from behind the tree, fell back down into the crater. The tumble down the hole had somehow made him even dirtier than before, although Daphne was not surprised to see the smirk on his face change to a scowl.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" he shouted up at her.

"I should be asking you that," Daphne replied angrily. "You almost killed me with your little meteor stunt."

"Hey it's not my fault you were in range!" The boy's anger slowly turned to confusion. "How could you have been in range? I thought I made sure nobody was close to the drop site... Oh well, that doesn't matter anyway." He then proceeded to reach into one of his many random animal-hide pockets and take out a small glass vile, filled with pink powder and capped with a cork. _Forgetful dust, _Daphne realized with a start. She started to panic. She wanted to find out more about this strange boy, not forget all about him. He started to climb back up to the top of the crater.

Daphne backed into the tree, where she could still see the boy but could also make a run for it if necessary. She felt something poke into her back. _Stupid branch..._ She reached behind to remove the pesky stick. When she touched it, she felt the immediate tingle of magic. _My wand! It was in my pocket all this time! How did I forget I had my wand?! _She brought it out in front of her and inspected it of any damage, and then carefully approached the small cliff. She saw that the boy was almost to the top, the small vile still clutched in his hand. Without giving him a chance to react, Daphne raised the wand and muttered "Gimme some water." The boy was sent right back down the slope, somersaulting through the ashy mud. He spit out some mud, and then looked up at Daphne's smug smile with an astonished look on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked breathlessly.

"Daphne Grimm," she replied, keeping her wand pointed at the strange boy. "And you?"

"Peter... Peter Pan."

**A/N: Before you go all "Oh this is gonna be one of those stories where Peter tries to steal Sabrina away from Puck and blahblahblah" ****I am going a completely different way with this story.**** Sorry about the stern-ness. Anyhoo I would appreciate if ya coulld review! I like all types of reviews--fat ones, skinny ones, supportive ones, random ones, cheesey ones, constructive criticism, etc. But if u don't like it--tell me why! ^.^ Peace and pickle grease!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks tons to MyMagicalExistencex14 for your awesome review (wh-hoo! I got a review!)! Okey-dokey next chapter... Disclaimer: I don't own Sisters Grimm or any of its characters.**

Chapter Two

Daphne lowered her wand, disbelief written all over her face.

"But... but, where's the tights? Where's Tinkerbell? Isn't Peter Pan supposed to be handsome, chivalrous, kind, and CLEAN for that matter? Since when does Peter Pan go around trying to smoosh beautiful girls with giant flaming rocks?" Daphne asked.

"First of all," Peter said, "Since when is Peter Pan _chivalrous_?! I'm about as chivalrous as a rock! And what's all this talk of me being clean? I live in the wild with no soap and you expect me to be clean?!" Peter spat the last word, his face again turning red with anger. "I swear, girls can be so dumb." Daphne responded by giving him a face full of water.

"Hey, you never answered my question about the tights or Tinkerbell," Daphne said.

Peter looked up angrily at Daphne. "Since when is that any of your business?!"

"Since you decided to drop in," Daphne answered coldly.

"Are you always this mean?"

"No, but I tend to when people treat me with disrespect. And you, mister, are doing just that." Daphne answered. "So are you going to answer my questions or not?"

"Fine," Peter shifted nervously on his feet. "You see, Tink left me soon after, well, the story you know ended. As for the tights," Peter blushed. "They were, uh, a fad at the time."

Daphne put her wand back in her pocket and looked down at the dirty boy. "So with Tink gone, you can't fly. That stinks. I wish I could fly. Is it–I mean was it fun? Did you ever run into a bird? Was it a nice bird? I don't know a lot of birds. I wish I knew some, though. Oh, wouldn't it be cool if we could talk to birds? I wonder what they would sa–"

"So this is how you act around people that treat you with respect?" Peter smirked.

"Yes, I suppose so," Daphne said. "Are you coming out of there or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, give me a second." He started again to climb out of the crater, slipping on the sides, but finally managing to pull himself out and planting his feet right in front of Daphne. Up close, she could see that his eyes were an intense green. She also noticed he was more dirty than she imagined anyone could be. Dirt lodged under his fingernails made black crescents and

bugs were crawling through his hair. As Daphne was prepared to be hit with a horrible odor, she instead smelled orchids, rain, and trees. She also smelled dirt, of course, but it didn't smell bad, just earthy and warm...

"Uh, Daphne?"

She snapped back into reality."Yeah?"

"Where are we?" Peter asked.

"Ferryport Landing, New York. Founded by Wilhem Grimm," Daphne said. She suddenly paled. "Uh, Peter? I don't have very good news."

Peter looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, because you came to Ferryport Landing, you can't get out. There's this magical border that doesn't allow any Everafter out. I'm sorry," Daphne looked down at her feet.

"You mean I can't leave? Ever?"

"Ever. Of course if it's an emergency, my family has its ways, but because with your entrance, the whole town is bound to know you're here. And if we let you out, then everybody else will want to get out and things... it would not be pretty," Daphne said.

Peter sighed. "If I freak out about it, will it change the situation at all?" Daphne shook her head. "Well, what about you? You know a lot about me but I don't know anything about you," Peter said.

"I"ll tell you later. Right now, we have to find the amazing people that decided to ditch me in this huge forest. They know nothing until they face the wrath of Daphne Grimm..." She began walking again back to the way she came, hoping she hasn't gotten too lost.

"Grimm, Grimm... now where have I heard that name before... OH! Grimm, like the Brothers Grimm. Have you heard of them?" Peter said, raking his hand through his hair and sending some bugs flying out.

"Of course I've heard of them! I'm their great-something grandaughter."

"That would explain the wand..."

"Focus! Although I do like my wand..."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Asked Peter as he stepped through forest with ease, trying not to rush the stumbling Daphne in front of him.

"Two teenagers, approximately the same age, one a blond girl and the other a fairy boy. Probably bickering," Daphne said, smacking a mosquito that landed on her arm.

"Explain to me exactly _why _you're in a forest with two bickering teenagers."

"Training exercise. Granny said we had to. Normally I love this sort of thing but then they left me alone... anyways we just need to find them. And soon, preferably," Daphne said, glancing up at the now dark sky.

Peter stopped and looked at her, then reached into one of his pockets and produced a small wooden cube. It seemed to have no purpose, other than the fact it was a beautiful chocolate brown color. He blew on it, turned it over in his hand, and then blew on it again. He muttered something and then the small cube began to glow so bright, Daphne had to look away. Peter took a small leather pouch from another pocket and put the piece of wood inside in, making the light duller, but also Daphne could look at it now. The cube lighted up the forest, making it almost seem light day, other than the fact she could still see the stars in the `sky. She looked at Peter in amazement.

"How, wha, huh?" Daphne managed to stutter. She had been around a lot of magical things, but nothing like this.

"Boologian wood," Peter said. "It's from a tree only found on Neverland. I nicknamed it the Light Tree because it's wood emits light as bright as day, but the bark makes it seem like a soft glow. I did a favor for the fairies who lived there once and they gave me this in return." He shrugged and continued walking, carrying the light in his hand.

Daphne stared after him and grinned. "You know, you act pretty mature for somebody who doesn't want to grow up."

Peter blushed. "Well, I've been through pretty difficult times, I suppose," Peter kept walking. "I'm pretty old if you think about."

Daphne caught back up to him and fell into step beside him. "I am well aware of that. I also know someone who is about 4,000 years old and still can't act mature," Daphne paused. "Well he can act mature when he wants to be."

"Your pretty mature yourself," Peter said. "Other than when you are going on about me running into birds..."

"Hey! I can't help that I get lost in thought! Although I can't technically say it runs in the family," Daphne said.

"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just–"

"DAPHNE? IS THAT YOU? OH THANK GOODNESS!" Up came running a very out of breath Sabrina, who probably had been sprinting ever since she saw the Boologian wood light up. Her short blond was sticking up wildly, and she had grass stains on her knees. Daphne glanced back at Sabrina's hair. Sabrina had decided to cut it short after the war, saying it was a new chapter in her life, and she needed change. She still kept it like that. Daphne wondered if she would ever grow it out again.

Next came a very agitated Puck, although instead of running, he came flying, his pink wings flapping madly. "What the heck Grimm?! You don't go running off without me! You could have gotten yourself killed! The old lady would have kicked me out and then I would have no T.V. or home cooking! How could you be so SELFISH?!" he sputtered, his face turning bright red.

"Shut up," said Sabrina, obviously not phased by Puck's little tantrum. She turned back to Daphne. "I'm sorry we left you like that. That wasn't right. It's just you _know_ how irritated he makes me and telling me my feet look like old gnarled witch's feet made me especially irritated. I'm very self conscience about my feet."

Peter was watching this whole scene with a little smirk on his lips. That is until Puck and Sabrina noticed him. Sabrina wore a confused look but Puck looked as if though he were shocked. Then Peter looked at Puck and all the blood drained from his face.

"Pu... Puck?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Puck said in a strangled voice.

"You... You grew up," Peter said. Daphne noticed something in Peter's eyes–shame.

Puck's hand instinctively went to Sabrina's, but then fell quickly back to his side, where he clenched his fist and turned his knuckles white. Peter's eyes widened.

"Yes. And this time, I'll keep growing up." There was a sort of fire in Puck's eyes, Daphne also noticed. Hatred.

Puck then leaned back on his heels and began to morph into something–a rhinoceros. He charged Peter, head down and horn extended. Peter narrowly avoided the attack, dodging it at the last second. Instead of turning around and charging Peter again, Puck kept running straight, knocking down anything in his path. Sabrina followed after him, screaming his name.

Daphne looked down at Peter, who had collapsed on his knees, his eyes still wide, staring after the path Puck had made. He looked back up at Daphne, and she saw that mixed in with the shame, she saw pain.

She looked him squarely in the eyes. There was more his story that Disney didn't mention. She was sure of it.

Daphne made each word carefully.

"What did you do?"

**A/N: Phew! That was a more, uh, serious (ish kinda sorta) chapter. Sabrina's hair was a spur of the moment thing. I just decided to because a lot of Sisters Grimm stories set in the future have her hair long and I thought "Hey! Let's mix it up a bit!" So yesh.... Reveiw pretty please and tell me what you think! Peace and pickle grease!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! Thanks so much for your reviews! I toast glasses of milk to you and give you all hugs. Anyhoo, third chapter... Hope you like it!**

**PS... I would like to apologize for any grammar and spelling errors. Also, if a paragraph decides to go Civil War on me and spilt apart, thus making it look like two different paragraphs, just imagine they are together again! When I download my story onto my account, it changes stuff sometimes... so yeah. And I forgot how to edit it from my account... And sorry for not updating earlier!**

Chapter Three

It was quiet.

Daphne continued to hold her gaze with Peter, who had tears welling up in his eyes. _Tears. _Daphne thought. _I didn't think Peter Pan was the crying type. _

She repeated her question, though a little bit softer.

"What did you do, Peter?"

Peter slowly looked down at his hands. Dirt was creased into his palms, tears running down his face and onto the ground, where they disappeared in the grass. He slowly reached into his pocket and shakily removed what seemed to be a wadded up ball of shiny silver metal. He looked at it for a second, and then clenched it in his fist, turning his knuckles white. He closed his eyes and hung his head, and began his story.

"Puck and I," said Peter "Puck and I were friends at one time, I suppose. We pulled pranks together, annoyed people together, created havoc together. We didn't really talk unless it was about a prank plan or something like that. We may not have been best friends, but we trusted each other with our lives." Peter paused and wet his lips before he continued. "Puck was dirty and had a devious mind, as did I. But a quality we didn't share was his extreme will to protect people he cared about, which was very few people. So when Puck met...

Puck was running through the market one day, against the flow of the people of course, to meet me on the other side. He couldn't fly because of the crowds and wanted to get through quick, so he pushed through not caring if he made someone drop their eggs for the week or their vegetables for dinner--he actually laughed at people's misfortunes. As he lumbered through the crowd, he knocked a young girl to the ground, dirtying her dress and scraping her hands. He would have continued on, but when he looked down at the girl, at her scrunched up nose etching lines into her delicate features, he reached his hand down to her. They spoke briefly, a smile wavering on his lips. The girl held out her hand for him to shake, and she disappeared back into the crowd. As we made the plans for our next prank, I knew something had changed. And when he showed up less and less, I had suspicions about him that weren't confirmed until I saw him walking down the streets with the girl from the market hand in hand. Puck had fallen in love.

At first, I didn't really care about their relationship–it was none of my business. But as I began to see him with the girl more and more, I really began to notice the girl, how her brown hair framed her face and the freckles on her nose balanced with her eyes. I became curious. I knew where she lived, because of the multiple times Puck had gone there, and visited her while she slept. Unfortunately, she awoke and I had to get out of there fast, but I knew she had still seen me. I became intensely worried Puck would find out and did something rash that I would regret in the future. I went back to the girl's home the next night, and took her with me to Neverland. We began an adventure that would soon become famous all around the world, though some of the details and plot lines in the story changed. At first I took her with me to keep her from telling Puck. But as I spent more time with her, I began to fall for her. When she wanted to go back to her home, I couldn't say no, but I didn't want her to leave either. She had become a part of me, a part I never wanted to go. But I took her back none the less, and I never heard from her again. Tink soon left me after that–she couldn't handle the form of depression I had fallen into. As the years slowly went by, I would go back and forth from Neverland to Earth, using a powder I found to transport me in a brash but necessary way. I never got over her. And I guess neither has Puck," Peter concluded, the last words barely comprehensible. He opened his hand slowly, revealing the little sphere of metal. "This," he whispered. "Was her kiss to me."

As Daphne looked at the small piece of metal more closely, she noticed small barely, visible indents in the metal. She looked up at Peter in surprise.

"Wendy. She gave you the thimble as something to remember her by, a kiss. Are you trying to tell me Puck fell in love with Wendy but you took her with you to Neverland and went on a crazy adventure with fairies and pirates and mermaids and fell in love with her and then practically fell apart when she decided to return to her home?" Daphne asked in one big breath, trying to stay calm. "But how can that be true? Didn't her brothers go with you to Neverland?"

"That's what I was trying to say. The person who recorded my story got a lot of the major facts wrong. There was no lost boys either. Just me and her." Peter slowly got up, returning the thimble to his pocket, turning to face Daphne once more. "Daphne, I've never told anyone that story before. Please don't tell anyone else."

Daphne was planning, of course, to tell his story to her whole family, for this was a major change to one of the most popular fairy tales of all time. But when she look at the pleading look in Peter's eyes, she realized how much pain he was in. When Sabrina had stolen from her, she had done it to protect their family, and to try to save Mr. Canis. But imagine stealing someone away from the person that loves them more than anything, and then paying the price for it later. She realized that Peter had no purpose to live, and she wondered how anybody could live without a purpose to life. He doesn't want to grow up, and it sounds like he really doesn't want to associate with people much either. She realized that telling someone else would open his old wound even larger, and he would have no choice but to bleed to death.

"Of course I won't tell," Daphne said softly. "We should probably keep moving back to my house." She began to walk back into the forest.

"Where exactly is your home?" Peter asked catching up with Daphne.

"I'm not sure where it is from this spot exactly, or how far it is from here, but I know its in this general direction," she said, pointing through the trees. She peeked a sideways glance at Peter. "Are you okay?"

Peter turned his head to her, smiling sadly. "I'm fine."

They continued through the dense forest, making small talk while trying to avoid tripping over any jutting roots or fallen trees. The Boologian wood was still with Peter, so they could keep traveling through the forest. But as Daphne's feet began to shuffle slowly and her eyelids became heavy, she suggested they find somewhere to make camp for the night. Peter agreed and he began to scout for a clearing, and soon found a small one, although not the most comfortable. But Daphne was tired enough she could've slept about anywhere.

Peter quickly started a fire with some sticks and dry brush. It may have been a difficult task for some, but he had done the maneuver so many times he didn't even think about it. Daphne pulled out her wand and mumbled "Gimme some blankets" and preceded to curl up in the many magically appeared blankets. Peter, used to sleeping under the open stars, didn't take a blanket and sat down on the ground, looking up at the stars. It wasn't what he was accustomed to seeing–he could see every star and more on Neverland. But still he smiled.

"Daphne," he whispered.

"Hngh," Daphne grunted, snuggling deeper into her blankets.

"Thank you," Peter said quietly.

But Daphne had already fallen into a deep slumber.

**A/N: That was shorter... Ah well, I hope to have another chapter out soon, but because I can be extremely lazy (well at least I accept my faults), it might be later than sooner. Sorry. Anyway, please review and tell me what ya think! Again I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. Peace and pickle grease!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello lovely people! Thanks again for your reviews! Another round of milk for you! Except a Mr. (I don't know if you're a boy or girl) "plaincrazysuckup". It's fine if you don't like this story, but I didn't appreciate the fact you told me it was "all wrong" and didn't tell me what you thought was wrong! My story idea, how I make the characters act, how people wear socks with sandals, etc. You're giving me nothing to work with!! I apologize for my outburst. Anyhoo, next chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm or any of the characters… Peter either. **

Chapter 4

_Why is the dark so scary?_ Thought Sabrina as she carefully stepped through the forest, holding her hands out in front of her as a blind person might use a cane. She practically was blind in the extreme darkness, and using her sense of touch was the only way she could maneuver through the massive forest. She occasionally felt the bark of a nearby tree, felt for a gash in it or a chunk of bark torn off. She needed to make sure she kept on his trail. He couldn't run forever, and he was running of forest. The barrier was close.

Sabrina took each step cautiously. The darkness felt like a ton of pressure was just placed on top of her shoulders. _Where the heck are you Puck? I can't walk through this blasted forest all night! _Her thoughts took a sudden pause as she remembered the strange encounter between Puck and the strange boy with the light. _Daphne is smart enough to determine whether he was a threat or not, but then why was Puck acting so hostile toward him? And what was their conservation about? _Her confused thoughts continued to bounce around her head, making her distracted. As she made several guesses to the situation, she walked straight into a rock, knocking the air out of her. She collapsed to her knees and took a couple deeps breaths, composing herself. _Come on Sabrina! Focus! This is no time to get lost in your thoughts!_ She stood up and brushed off her sleeves, turning as to go around the rock. That's when she noticed the rock was making noises. It sounded as though it were sobbing…

"Puck!" Sabrina hurriedly knelt beside him

"Sa-Sabrina?" Puck looked up, his eyes red and tears streaming down his face.

"Yes," she replied evenly.

"You should get some ointment for those pieces of sandpaper you call feet," but Puck's normal mischievous tone wasn't there, his voice weak and cracking as he tried to get out the comment. He began sobbing, hugging his knees to his chest and hanging his head. Sabrina sat there for a second and watched him cry, then silently peeled Puck's arms away from his legs and held him. He began to sob even louder, but wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His sobs came less and less, until he was quiet. But he still held on tight to her, as if to never let her go.

***

Daphne woke up to the sound of birds singing, a soft breeze on her face, and the smell of bacon cooking. _Wait a second… bacon?_ She sat up with a start, observing her surroundings. She was still in a forest, still cocooned in her blankets, and Peter was still roasting a pig over a fire on a spit. _Wait another second…_

"Where the heck did you find a pig?! And a spit for that matter! Is there some supermarket in this forest I don't know about?" She said, rolling her blankets up into a big ball.

Peter smirked at her. "Well, there is a wide selection of game in this forest, if you didn't know that, and this little piggy strolled by and is now cooking over this fire. As for the spit, I used branches to support and level this metal rod I found. I thought it was obvious."

Daphne scrunched her nose at him. "Yes, extremely."

"So," Peter started, taking the pig off the fire and began cutting off strips of meat. "When are we leaving to go find your lovely home?"

"As soon as you are done doing whatever you're doing," Daphne replied, turning away. The pig may have already been dead, but it still seemed a little too grotesque for her. _Ironic, _Daphne thought. _I've been part of a war where I've seen people brutally killed, but I can't watch a boy cut meat off a pig._

"Well, lucky for you, I just finished," Peter said, putting the meat in a canvas bag from one of his pockets.

"How are you able to store all this stuff in your pockets? I mean, you've pulled all kinds of things out from your pockets and it looks like you have nothing in them!"

"My pockets are made of the same material as Mary Poppins' bag. It's like a bottomless pit of storage. But whenever you want a specific thing, it always comes to the top."

"And how did you get a hold of fabric like Mary Poppins' bag?"

"Well, when she realized she could make a profit from the fabric, she founded E-Z STORAGE. Pockets, hats, bags, wallets, you name it. It's a very private company, and I was lucky to get anything at all. But Poppins has always had a soft spot for kids…"

"So if your pockets are like a giant storage place, can I put my blankets in there? I have a feeling I will get tired of carrying them."

"That's probably a very accurate assumption," Peter grinned, as he took the blankets from Daphne and stuffed them in his pockets. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Daphne took out her wand and quickly set out the fire, and they were on their way back through the forest. It was a beautiful morning—not a cloud in the sky. She was not usually a morning person, but being outside in the fresh air was, well, refreshing. It was a nice change of pace to her daily life of waking up, eating food, going to school, coming home, doing homework, eating food, going to sleep, and repeat. And she was sharing it with a boy she has known for less than a day. _One day. One day, and this boy has already told me his deepest secret._ She thought, swiftly stepping through the forest. It was odd to think about. _I feel like I've known him so much longer…_

As they continued on, occasionally munching on some pig meat, the trees began to thin out and the undergrowth became less dense. The sun was directly over their heads when they reached the edge of the forest and stepped out into the clearing. The Grimm home sat on a little hill; quaint but actually much bigger on the inside, probably the doing of a little magic.

As soon as the house had come into view, Daphne began running toward it, a huge smile across her face. She hadn't realized how homesick she had gotten and how much she missed her family. It was like a huge sigh of relief to see the house—it was comforting to know that she was finally home.

Peter walked slowly up to the house, unsure of how to approach the situation. The last time he had associated with humans, it ended in catastrophe. Was he willing to risk it again? _I could still make a run for it, _he thought as he shuffled forward. But as he looked at the girl in front of him, yelling at him to hurry up, he knew that wasn't an option. He took a deep breath and began to run after her, trying to leave all his worries behind him.

"Finally. That took you long enough," Daphne said as they walked up the porch steps.

"It's not my fault you run like there was a giant cockroach behind you," Peter wheezed, clutching his stomach.

"You're so melodramatic. I was just excited to be home."

"Or you're deathly afraid of cockroaches…"

"No, actually I love cockroaches. I want to own a cockroach farm when I'm older."

"Really?"

"No, but I do want to own a dragon farm. You know, see if they can be tamed."

"Interesting."

"Let's just go inside."

Daphne knocked on the door, which immediately flew open to reveal a very frazzled Henry Grimm.

"HONEY! THEY'RE HOME!" he yelled into the house. Veronica was at his side in seconds, giving Daphne a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thank goodness! We were so worried! I mean of course we trust that you guys can handle this sort of thing but being your mommy I can't help but be worried, especially when that meteor hit yesterday! Where are Puck and Sabrina?" Veronica noticed for the first time. "And who are you?" She asked, turning to Peter.

"Mom, this is Peter," Daphne said. "Peter Pan."

"Oh. But where are Puck and Sabrina?"

"Well, Puck was making fun of Sabrina and so she started punching him, which led to him running through the forest and Sabrina following. I made it home myself. Well, I did have Peter's help. He was the meteor you saw the other day," Daphne answered, leaving out the part where Peter confessed his story to Daphne.

"Well, you too might as well come inside. Those two will come home eventually," Veronica said, leading the kids into the house. "Hopefully sooner than later."

**A/N: Sooo… Whatcha think? Please, if you don't like this story and choose to review, please tell me WHY so I can improve my writing or whatever's wrong. But anyhoo, review for lil' ol' me and tell me what you think? Personally, this wasn't my favorite chapter... oh, well... **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Cha cha cha, you guys making me go broke from buying all this milk to toast you with! But I'm so happy you are! Thanks again for all your reviews. Oh, and Daphne is 10, almost 11. Sabrina is 15 (is that right?) and Puck is 4,000 take or give a few. Lalala (me happy) here's more story for you! (I shudder from bad grammar in this paragraph of mine... But I don't feel like changing it...)**

Chapter 5

"So Peter," Granny Relda asked between spoonfuls of camel hump soup. "What's it like in Neverland? Any excitement after your famous story?"

Peter looked thoughtful. "Well, other than a dispute over fairy territory, I suppose it has been quite calm. Nothing too exciting. But I like it that way."

"Oh, really? But I suppose after the kinds of adventures you want to just take it slow for a while..."

Daphne watched as her Granny questioned Peter, as she did for every Everafter she meets. He had been bombarded by the whole family–even Red was curious about him. They asked him questions about him, his fairytale, Neverland, and anything else off the top of their heads. Even though they barely gave him a second to breathe, he still answered every one of the questions patiently and thoughtfully, never getting frustrated. But Daphne could also see that he felt a little uncomfortable.

"Where do you plan on staying, Peter? I assume Daphne has already told you about the barrier situation," Veronica asked politely.

"I'm not quite sure," he replied. "I'll probably just stay in the forest for a few days until I find something, or maybe I'll just live there permanently. I'll just see how it all plans out."

"You can stay here with us for a while if you want," Granny put in. "We can get some blankets out and have you sleep on the couch until we get a room ready for you."

Henry looked appalled. "Oh, and while you're at it, let's invite all the other Everafters in town to live with us too!" he said, his voice getting higher. "Mom, don't you think there are enough people living in this house already? Isn't adding another overload?"

"Henry Grimm, he is our guest and will be treated like one. If this house is large enough for a army to march through, it's large enough for one extra person to live in," she said sternly giving Henry a you're-old-enough-to-know-better look. He shrank back into his seat.

"Well I, personally, am very glad to have Peter staying with us. He's a very nice young man," said Veronica, also glaring at Henry. He shrank lower into his seat.

Daphne turned to Peter. "You can stay here under one condition," she said dramaticly`. "You can never, and I mean never, _ever _give Elvis sausage. It has been known to be deadly, and I actually want to grow up."

"Ha-ha, very funny," said Peter sarcastically. "I agree to your condition. Do I get to eat sausage?"

"Yes, but only if you eat neatly. We don't want any sausage scraps falling on the floor to be devoured by a very gaseous dog."

"I will try my best," he said with a smirk.

As people began to finish eating and wander out of the room, Daphne grew more worried. _Puck and Sabrina should be home by now. They didn't go out into the forest that far..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the long chiming of the doorbell, and Elvis' loud barking. She scurried out of the kitchen and turned to the front door to find Henry already there, swinging it open. On the porch stood a very annoyed looking Sabrina and a very arrogant looking Puck.

"Hello family, sorry we're home so late, but SOMEBODY thought they knew a shorter route here which turned out the be the extra long route!" Sabrina shouted into the house, her voice echoing in all the rooms.

"I got us here, didn't I? Without me, we'd still be out in the forest swatting bugs and getting sweaty. You should be kissing my feet right now," replied Puck, folding his arms across his chest.

"First of all, I won't kiss your feet because who knows what kinds of diseases you carry on those canoes, and second, I had a compass! We would have been home hours ago!"

"You're lucky I helped at all! I could have just left you to figure out where to go!"

"That would have been easier!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"I don't have time for this!" Sabrina shouted as she stomped out of the room and up the creaky stairs. Puck followed closely behind her exclaiming "Well I don't have to listen to this either, so HA!" and stomping to his room. Daphne shook her head and turned back to the kitchen door, where she found Peter gaping at the doorway.

"Do they always act like this?" he asked.

"Most of the time. Unless Puck has a quick dose of chivalry and Sabrina a dose of patience. When that's the situation, there's less screaming," Daphne replied while leading Peter back into the kitchen.

"If they don't like each other, why is he growing up for her?"

At first, Daphne thought he was just asking it to be mean and was about to give a sharp retort, but when she saw on his face that he was genuinely confused, she held her tongue.

"They will love each other. They might not feel it right this second, but they will. And when it does happen, it would be bad if Puck was still 11 and Sabrina was in her twenties," she replied softly. "I know this for a fact too. I saw them in the future, and they were married."

His confused expression grew. "You've been to the future?"

"Yup. I saw myself too, and I was smokin'!"

"But, but how could you go to the future?!"

"Long story short, time tears were created when Cinderella's husband made a time re-winder on himself so he can be the same age as her. It's actually really romantic, if you think about it, other than the whole delicate fabric of time."

"Oh. So what's it like? In the future that is."

"Well, it's going to be different, since we defeated the Scarlet Hand and stuff. Come to think of it, we changed a lot of things, which will hopefully prevent a lot of bad things from happening, including the death of many people."

"Uh, Scarlet Hand?" he raised his eyebrows. "You have to remember I haven't been to Earth in a while."

"Oh yea. Basically, they were a evil group of Everafter that planned to take over the world and enslave the humans. Peachy, ain't it?"

"Very."

"Would you like to travel to the distant land of the library? Not the town library–the one here. The librarian may have a brain, but I think it's faulty."

"Sure," he said, getting up from his chair and following behind Daphne who skipped out into the hall, her hair flying behind her. When they reached the library, Peter couldn't help but gasp. The room was filled with thousands of books on floor to ceiling bookcases, with random piles of books scattered around the room. The room was obviously old, but had a feeling of warmth to it, that made a person want to take a big sigh. The library's only occupant was Elvis, who was snoring loudly on one of the worn couches. Daphne smiled and sat down beside him, scratching his head and hugging him around the neck. The Great Dane barely stirred and continued to sleep.

She got up and flitted around the room, pulling a book from the bookcase, quickly glancing at the title, and then inserting back onto the shelf. She looked over at Peter who stood their dumbfounded.

"Make yourself at home. The books don't bite, you know," she said with a grin.

He smiled back nervously and then slowly made his way to a bookcase. His eyes skimmed the bindings of the old books and then picked one at random. He looked at the cover and then carefully pushed it back into the shelf. He continued to do this slow procedure, examining each book he picked with utter care and then tentatively putting it back. It drove Daphne crazy.

"Why are you doing this so slow?! Just pick a book, look at it, and put it back! You don't have to take three minutes to do that."

"Well, I was just being cautious. You may not have noticed before, but these are all first editions. Wizard of Oz, Moby Dick, Alice in Wonderland, and countless others that are worth a pretty penny," he said as he slowing slid a book back into its slot.

"No, I didn't know that. But books are meant to be read. Even first editions."

He smiled. "Yes, I suppose so."

They continued to search for a book to read, and then sat on a couch to read them. Well, Daphne sat on a couch, but due to Peter's cleanliness issue, he had to sit on the ground. They both got caught up in the wild adventures of their books, keeping their eyes glued to the page.

"Daphne! Time for bed!" Veronica called from upstairs. Daphne looked up from her book, surprised by the sudden noise in the long silence. She slowly got up, stretching her stiff muscles, and then softly kicked Peter in the foot, who was still wrapped up in his book. He waved his arm out to his side to shoo her away, still concentrated on his book. She frowned and then grabbed one of the throw pillows and wacked him in the head with it. He jumped a mile high and wildly waved his arms, which sent his book flying out of his hands and to the other side of the room.

"I wonder what he was reading..." she muttered as she made her way across the library.

"NO!" Peter shouted but Daphne was already picking up the very weathered book, her eyes widening as she read the cover. He cringed.

"Twilight? You're seriously reading Twilight?"

"Well, even though I haven't been to Earth in a while, I still hear things..."

But she was laughing to hard to hear the rest of his explanation. She could feel the tears building up in her eyes and could barely breathe. At first he was appalled, crossing his arms and giving her an angry face. But as Daphne fell the floor bursting in giggles, he couldn't help but to laugh along with her. It took a angry yell from Henry upstairs to quiet them down, and they were able to collect themselves.

She got some blankets out for Peter, spreading them on the couch. She gave him a quick good night, and then hurried up the stairs. When she got to her and Sabrina's room, she slowly turned the doorknob, the door creaking slightly as she pushed it inward. Sabrina lay on the bed, her back to the doorway and her side moving up and down. Good. She was asleep. It was going to be difficult to not be able to tell her the whole story of Peter. Leaving out a big detail like that felt basically like lying to her, and she doesn't feel comfortable lying to her sister.

Daphne tip toed to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas. She quickly changed and slid into bed beside Sabrina, smiling at the back of her sister's head. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to fall over her. But then a voice spoke.

"Who was that?" Sabrina said turning onto to her other side to face her sister.

"Uh, well, Peter Pan," Daphne said nervously, hoping Sabrina left it at that.

"Oh. That explains Puck reaction, but what the heck were they talking about?" Sabrina asked, looking into her eyes and making her feel uneasy.

"I . . . I have no idea," Daphne said, feeling her face heat up with the lie.

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said, quickly turning her back to Sabrina, grief coursing through her as she realized this was the first time she had ever lied to her big sister.

**A/N: Hmm... That chapter almost felt a little rushed to me... Oh well. Anyhoo, review pretty please with a pound of hod fudge and sprinkles! Peace and pickle grease!**


	6. Chapter 6

.

**A/N: Just say it. I'm the worst person ever for not updating in the super longest time. I will even provide the dead fish you can slap me with. I may even slap myself a bit. Hey, and this story is technically after book 8, so I started it before book 8, but it doesn't have anything from book 8. Let's pretend book 8 never happened in fantasy story land! (At least for this story…)**** *THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IF YOU LIKED THE OTHER ONE BETTER, BUT I REALLY FELT LIKE IT NEEDED TO BE CHANGED***

Chapter 6

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes, trying to blink away the morning light. It was another day. Another day of school. Another day of family. Life felt almost empty because there was no evil society trying to obtain world domination. Was that bad to say? A challenge sounded better. Her life was lacking a challenge.

She sat up and stretched. She looked down and her little sister lying in the bed next to her. Dark hair spilled wildly around Daphne's head, her brow wrinkled together like she was upset. Sabrina frowned. She had never seen Daphne sleep upset, not when their parents left, not ever. She shrugged it away. She would ask about it later. The smell of bacon was calling.

Eating at the Grimm home was never normal. It consisted of bizarre recipes found all around the world that Granny Relda was always eager to experiment with. Sabrina found that if she wasn't told what the food was, and it looked at least somewhat edible, she was able to choke it down. Hey, a girl can't live on bread and water alone.

This morning was no exception. On the dining table sat a bowl of what looked like black tar. (At least there was a big ol' pile of bacon in the middle of the table.) Sabrina looked at it skeptically. Granny saw her hesitant look and started to say—

"Oh, that's just a recipe I found while on a trip to China. It has—"

"Granny!" She stopped her mid-sentence.

"Oh, yes yes. Your little arrangement. Ah, well, at least try it. It's quite good," Granny said with a smile.

Sabrina reluctantly picked up a spoon and scooped up a tiny bit, just barely enough for her to be able to taste it. She glanced up at her grandma, then back to the black substance on her spoon. She closed her eyes, and took a bite. It was like heaven erupted in her mouth. One bite left her wanting more and more and in no time her bowl was empty and she was begging for more.

"No, we have to leave some for the rest of the house," Granny said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Fine," Sabrina grumbled, as she headed back upstairs to change and get ready for school. She quickly changed into her regular t-shirt and jeans and slipped on a pair of beat up Chuck Taylors. No major fashion statement today. She ran a brush through her short hair, parting it to the side so it framed her face better, a tip she learned from her mother.

Sabrina shook her sister awake, expecting she would have to eventually call in her mother. (That was how the morning usually went.) But to her surprise Daphne eyes snapped open and she quickly jumped out of bed, a quick "Morning" barely audible.

"Huh," Sabrina put her hands on her hips and looked out the door her sister had scurried through moments before. Something was going on with Daphne. She was definitely talking to her later.

She shuffled to the bathroom. She arrived with the sound of gargling water in her ears and a blond teenage boy by the sink.

"Oh my goodness, you brush your teeth? Never would have guessed," Sabrina said smirking.

Puck wiped his mouth and gave Sabrina a toothpaste-ad-worthy smile. "Just for you, doll face."

"Shut up," she said, hitting him on the shoulder as he walked through the door. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. No make-up, just moisturizer. She flew down the stairs, passing her sister who was on her way up. Grabbing her backpack and making sure all her schoolwork was still there (you never know when living with the "Trickster King"), she ran out the door calling out a quick "See ya after school!" to her family.

Sabrina treasured the quiet mornings of walking to school by herself. It gave her time to think. About school, family, friends, and boys. Yes, even about boys. It was weird. She felt herself judge every boy she saw, if he was cute or not cute, or if he was faint-worthy gorgeous. She would try not to think of them, saying she has better things to do, but then there she is again, contemplating whether Jack's new haircut makes him look better. It can be quite frustrating for a girl who considers herself a tomboy. She was a black belt, never wore make-up, and the closest thing she owned to a heels was a pair of plastic light up ones that she wore with a Halloween costume one year.

Today, though, her mind was on her sister. What was going on? Why was she acting so weird? She walked up the front steps of Ferryport Landing's only high school, and pushed opened one of the heavy wood doors into the main hallway of the school. Pale yellow lockers lined both sides of the hallways, and scuffed white tiles paved the floor. Normally the halls were swarmed with students, but this early in the morning it was like a ghost town. Sabrina's sneakers squeaked as she walked through the hallways to her locker. She turned the combination slowly, putting it on each precise number. She had just opened her locker when the first morning rush streamed in the school.

Pulling out her books, she glanced over to where Puck's locker was. He was still turning his combination, a focused look on his face. Opening his locker, he glanced up at Sabrina and stuck out his tongue. Sabrina just rolled her eyes and slammed her locker, adding to the roar of the hallway. She still couldn't believe how unbelievingly immature that boy could be.

She began to walk to home room, expertly weaving through the crowded hallway. She got to the classroom and found it empty. Sitting in her seat she pulled out a worn copy of Jurassic Park, and opened it to a dog-eared page. She had barely read a page when a voice irrupted her.

"Haven't you already read that book ten times?"

Sabrina turned around and smiled at her friend Riley. "This is actually my third time, thank you very much."

"Oh," said Riley, slumping into a chair. "Man, I still don't understand how you read for fun."

"Its like T.V. in your head."

"Why not just watch T.V.?"

Sabrina grinned, dog-earing her page and closing the book. "So," Sabina asked, turning in her desk. "How's life?"

Riley picked at her nail polish. "Fine, I guess. I had to come to school today. That sorta put a damper on things."

"Doesn't it always," Sabrina sighed.

More kids starting filing into the classroom. The class was full by the time the bell rang, apart from the one kid who ran in just after and got a tardy. Home room went as it normally did, kids throwing around bits of paper and talking, the teacher continually telling them to settle down. Sabrina's first couple of classes went by as almost mechanically until she got to World History. This was a class of the unexcepted.

Consisting of all the hooligans and troublemakers of the school, 4th period World History was crazy, to say the least. Kids could get away with anything, literally _anything_, and they would not get in trouble. One of the reasons was Mr. Weider.

Mr. Weider was a first year teacher, fresh out of Graduate School. He had a slightly hunched back and sweat a lot, and always seemed to be doing some nervous twitch, whether it was wringing his hands or loosening his tie. He didn't know how to be disciplinary, so when kids started becoming rowdy, he simple sat at his desk and graded papers. It drove Sabrina crazy, not having a structure classroom. Another reason that drove her even crazier was that Puck was the center of the insanity. He started spit ball wars, full fledged football games, and once even bungee jumped from the window. All the kids looked up to him for guidance, and he often gave it out, spouting one crazy idea after the next.

Sabrina hoped and prayed that one day they would get caught in the act, but it seems like every time a teacher pokes their head in to see what's going on, they're all in their seats, working diligently. Mr. Weider never said anything about their behavior, so nobody ever questioned about it.

Today was no different. Puck sat atop one desks, waving his arms around and telling a story to clump of people who sat around him. Other kids ran around the room, knocking over desks and screaming, while a couple made out in the corner. Sabrina and Riley were the only ones who sat at their desks, calmly talking to each other.

"So, are you going to that dance thing on Friday? The 50's Bash or whatever?" asked Riley as she doodled in her notebook.

"Naw, rather just stay home. Never really like dances much. Especially ones with poodle skirts," Sabrina replied, wrinkling her nose. "You?"

Riley put down her pen. "I don't think so." She pursed her lips for a moment and then held up her notebook to Sabrina. It was a beautiful landscape of rolling valleys and tiny trees dotted around. She could also see a castle in the distance.

"Ireland?" she asked, taking the notebook and studying it.

"Yea," Riley said. "Should I add more trees over there? I can't decide if it needs it or no–"

"Sabrinnaaa!" a voice rang through the classroom, silencing all other noise in the classroom. Even Mr. Weider looked up from grading his papers.

"What, Robin?" she asked bluntly. Puck just grinned wider.

"Bet you can't beat me up," he said he said mischievously. One of the girls below him giggled.

Sabrina didn't even respond, turning back to Riley. "Many some little trees over ther–"

"Hey, Sabrinnaaa!"

"_What_, Robin?" she replied, now irritated.

"Bet you can't beat me up," he said tauntingly. "Because you're a girl." Sabrina felt her hands tighten on Riley's notebook, and her face turn red. Though she was in no way a feminist, she still believed that degrading women because they aren't meant to be as strong as men horribly mean. And Puck knew it. _That's all he's trying to do, make me mad, create a scene. Well, I will not give him that satisfaction, _she thought, loosening her grip on the notebook.

"Did you not hear me Grimm? You. Are. A. Weak. Woman." he said, accenting each word. "More of a child really."

"Yea, she's the child," Riley snorted.

Puck now turned to Riley, irritated. "Was I _talking _to you? I will let you know when you can speak in front of me, peasant."

Her chaw dropped. "Did you just seriously call me a peasant? Are you for real?"

"Yes, I am real! How thick is your skull?"

Riley smirked. "Not as thick as yours, bub."

"Shut up you useless piece of scum! No one cares what you have to say!" he spat at her.

Sabrina had had enough of this. She pushed her way through the desks and threw a well aimed punch at Puck's nose. He caught her fist just before it hit his face in one swift movement. He started bursting out laughing, as did the group around him, the angry look completely wiped off his face.

"I told you she was predictable!" he gasped through his bursts of laughter.

Sabrina's had suddenly shot to Puck's shoulder and he fell back onto the desk. The room suddenly went quiet again.

"What the heck was that?" he screamed, his voice ringing out through the classroom.

"Pressure point," Sabrina smirked before grabbing his shirt collar and hitting him squarely in the nose, blood running out immediately. She let go of him and went back to her seat, starting up the conversation with Riley again. "Anyways, I was saying maybe a few–"

"HOLY FUDGENUGGETS!" Puck screamed as people buzzed around him, not sure of what to do. One of the girls grabbed a box of tissues and pressed it against his nose, box and all, where others just sat around dumbfounded.

"ENOUGH!" An unfamiliar voice yelled. Kids swung their heads around to see who it was. "OVER HERE!" Everyone looked to the front of the classroom to see a fuming Mr. Weider. "I've had enough of this crap! It's about time I put my foot down. I have let you guys get away with so much crap, but never before has anybody gotten hurt!" he screamed, waving his arms around. "I will put an end to this once and for all! If you so much as get out of your seat in this classroom, I will give you a Saturday detention. Does everybody understand?"

The class mumbled in response, all slumping into their desks.

"Robin, stop your moaning and wailing and go to the nurse. Class, turn to page 153 in your textbooks." Sabrina and Riley shared a smile as Mr. Weider began writing on the board.

*.*.*.*

The rest of the day was a blur. Puck walked around with a little bandage on his nose, and when somebody asked him what happened, he gave them a glare so fierce you thought the person was going to shrivel up and die on the spot. Riley had got a kick out of that, and said some smart remark to Puck and made his face even redder.

By the time Sabrina got to Art class, she was in a great mood. Practically skipping to her seat, she got out her sketchbook and started doodling absent mindedly on the page. She finished her last assignment early, so it was basically a free period to her. Halfway through the class, her eyes started drifting toward the open window, her mind wandering. Then something flashed in front of the window, just for a second. Snapping out of her gaze, she peered around the room to see if anyone else saw it, but everyone was working diligently on their projects. She knew she should of just ignored it and went back to her daydream, but her curiosity got the better of her. Getting out of her seat, she walked to the front of the room to ask for a bathroom pass. Once outside the classroom, she located the nearest door that led outside. She pushed in open and stepped outside, a cool breeze ruffling her short hair.

She took a deep breath, and looked around. When she saw no one, she walked down the steps and started walking around the side of the school to see if the mysterious thing was there. A gloved hand shot out of nowhere and covered her mouth. Sabrina instinctively started attacking her attacker, elbowing stomach, twisting arm and flipping, but another hand shot out with a handkerchief and Sabrina tried to fight them off, but something was causing the world to lose focus. She was becoming so tired… She just wanted to sleep… The last thing she saw before blacking out was a blond boy racing towards her, and pink wings starting to shoot out of his back…

**A/N:** **Pheeew! Sabrina surrounded chapter…. Tell me what you think, but if you don't like it tell me why! Again, I apologize for not updating sooner! I will try to be better!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hullo. Thanks for all the reviews! I will try my best to get out a new chapter soon. Thanks so much!**

**Also, I would like to explain the POV situation. This story is going to be sort of splitting in two, meaning that it won't be Daphne's POV all the time. But it won't be Sabrina's all the time either. So, yesh...**

**Disclaimer...Haven't done one of these in a while... I don't own Sisters Grimm or Peter Pan...**

**Please reveiw! They are much appreciated!**

Chapter 7

Daphne drummed her fingers rapidly on the desk as she glanced up at the clock. Three more minutes…

"Psst! Daphne!" whispered the girl sitting behind her.

"What?" she whispered back.

The girl looked irritated. "Could you _please _stop tapping your desk? It's bugging the crud out of me!"

The drumming abruptly stopped. "Sorry."

Daphne eyed the clock again. Two more minutes… It's amazing how impatient a 5th grader can be. She had been counting down the minutes until school ends since lunch. And it was almost time for the end of the day bell to ring. One more minute…

"Hey," the girl behind her whispered again. "I'm sorry I keep bothering you, but the tapping is really annoying."

She hadn't realized she had started tapping again. "Ack, sorry. I'm just ready for school to end," Daphne said, holding her hands in her lap.

The girl smiled knowingly. "Omigosh, me too."

"It's just like, 'END ALREADY'!" Daphne replied smiling.

"Yea, it's like a snail running in a marathon—"

Their conversion was cut off by the loud ringing of the school bell. Daphne and the girl laughed as they got out of their desks and headed out the door. Daphne got all her stuff from her locker and headed out of the school to meet her sister at the oak tree they usually met up with to walk home together. Because the high school started a little bit earlier than the elementary school, Sabrina was always there before Daphne, usually sitting with her back to the trunk, reading.

But as she neared the tree, Sabrina was nowhere to be seen. Daphne looked all around the tree, and called out Sabrina's name with no result. She sighed. Sabrina probably had gotten detention again. _Thanks, Sabrina. Now I have to walk home alone,_ she thought bitterly. She hated walking home alone, the fact that she was once part of the most hated family in town that wanted her dead made her paranoid. She knew that the war was over and there was nothing to be afraid of, but she still felt uneasy.

She grudgingly started down the sidewalk toward home. The air was brisk and cool and it sent shivers down Daphne's spine. Huge old oak trees loomed above her, their branches reaching high in the sky. She smiled. She loved the old trees, how strong they stood for so many years and through hard times.

Daphne kept walking, keeping her eyes on the ground right in front of her. As she began to count eat tiny ant hill she spotted, she heard the steady pounding of footsteps in front of her. She snapped her head up, expecting to see some Everafter coming to kill her (here's the paranoia). She was surprised to see Peter hustling towards her, his arms pumping and his face as red as a beet. He stopped in front of her, gasping for breath.

"Sabrina—_gasp_—Puck—_gasp_—kidnapped," he managed to breathe out.

Daphne looked at him through raised eyebrows. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Peter looked at her in an _I already told you _look.

She crossed her arms. "All I heard was a dying hyena."

"Fine," he said. "Let me start from the beginning. I was out of the house, walking around taking in the town, when I walked past the high school. I was just going to walk past, but then I saw Sabrina come out and look around. She looked confused and a little worried, but there was a sort of determination in her face. I didn't know how she'd react if I would have confronted her, so I didn't approach her. She started to walk to the side of the school, but then these men materialized out of thin air and started to grab her. She beat one of the guys into a big bruise, but she was out numbered. They knocked her out and started to walk to this black car that had also just suddenly appeared. Then Puck showed up. He started to beat on the guys, his wings flapping crazily, but they had soon also knocked him out too. They all loaded into the car and it disappeared."

Daphne's once annoyed expression went horrified. "What if they hurt them? Or even_ kill _them?" She said hysterically, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Peter looked just as worried. "I know, I know, but we've got to be calm if we have any chance of saving them," he said.

"But what if they _killed them?" _Daphne said, sobbing.

"We don't know that! Come on, we don't want to waste any more time," Peter said as he starting running down the sidewalk. Daphne followed close on his heels, her backpack thumping against her back as she ran.

Peter started to slow down as they approached the high school. A couple students still wandered about, some sitting on the steps, others walking around holding hands. He barely glanced at them as he studied the school grounds. "There," he said pointing his finger. "There, right by the fourth bush."

Daphne rushed to pointed place and got down on her hands and knees and looked for something—anything that would help determine the whereabouts of her sister and Puck. She searched franticly, sobs escaping her lips and tears running down her cheeks. She ran her hands over the ground again and again, hoping to find something that she had overlooked before. She found nothing. But she continued searching.

A small circle of curious students had started to form around Daphne. They looked at her with concerned faces. "Sweetheart," said a girl with long auburn hair. "What's wrong?"

Daphne looked up. Her face turned red hot in embarrassment, although it was already red from all the crying. "Well, uh, you see," she stuttered trying to come up with a valid excuse.

"She's auditioning for a movie," Peter said, pushing through the crowd and giving Daphne a reassuring smile. "It's called 'Long Lonely Nights.' Very dramatic. She was just testing if her sobbing was convincible enough."

"Oh, very," said the girl. "I thought she was dying for a second!"

Peter smiled. "Nope, she's alive and as healthy as can be."

As people started to disperse, Peter offered a hand down to the still kneeling Daphne. She gratefully took it.

"Thank you so much," Daphne said. "I wasn't thinking about the people around me. Sorry."

He shrugged. "You're scared, and have every right to be. Your sister was kidnapped for goodness sake!"

Daphne started to cry again.

"Uh, sorry, those weren't the right words to use," Peter said, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief. Daphne took it and started wiping her eyes and apologizing several times while Peter kept reassuring her it was alright.

"Alrighty then!" Peter said, clapping his hands together. "Let's find some clues!" He dropped to his hands and knees and looked for anything, not unlike how Daphne was just moments ago. Daphne started giggling. "What?" He asked looking up at her.

"Well, seeing you down there makes me realize what a dork I must have looked like!" She said through another fit of giggles.

"Well come on! Let's be humiliating together! Isn't that what friends do?"

Daphne smiled. "Yeah, I suppose they do."

After searching for what seems like ages (although really only minutes), the pair were almost ready to give up. They had searched all around where the struggle had taken place and had come up with nothing. Daphne replayed Peter's story about the kidnapping one more time in her head, trying to remember every detail. The guys in the suits popped up, took Sabrina and Puck, and carried them to a car and disappeared. Carried them to a car…

"Peter!" Daphne exclaimed. "What about where the car was? You know, the one that you said appeared?"

"I hadn't even though of that. Let's check it out real quick. But then we better hurry back to your place. Your parents will be wondering where we are. Well, more you." He started to walk over to the road and Daphne quickly followed. "I don't see anything," he said, looking around.

"There! What's that?" Daphne said, pointing to a cluster of leaves by the curb.

"Well, that looks like a leaf to me."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Not the leaves, stupid. This!" In her hand she held a small gold trinket.

"What is it?" Peter asked.

She examined it closely. "It looks like an earring. There's a little charm on it shaped like an octagon with an eye in the middle. I've never seen anything like it."

"Can I see it?" He asked. She nodded, handing him the earring. "I've never seen anything like this either. This may be it, Daphne. This may be our clue."

"But how do we know it's not some worthless earring a teenage girl lost?"

Peter smiled. "Oh, I don't think so." He took the earring and squeezed it together. The eye on the earring opened, revealing tiny wires and buttons. "It's a tracking device. Far more complicated and high tech than any teenage girl could own."

Gaping at him, Daphne stuttered out, "How do you know all this?"

He smiled mysteriously. "Let's just say I've learned some things over the years."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Alright. I won't."

"Hmph," Daphne grunted, turned around on her heel and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Peter yelled after her.

"Home, where else? My parents would probably like to know that their eldest has been kidnapped. And Puck, too."

Peter just smiled and ran after her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! I actually updated sooner than later! I can't help but feel proud of myself... Sighh... Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! They make me so happy!**

**Disclaimer... I don't own Sisters Grimm... Or Peter Pan... Or a bowling alley...**

Chapter 8

It felt as though she was being pricked again and again by tiny needles. She tried to tell them to stop, but that only made them prick more. She had never felt so helpless. How do I make it stop? Why aren't they stopping? How did this happen? Am I alive? The thought struck her hard. Was she alive? She wasn't sure. She tried to move her fingers but it was like her muscles weren't even there. She was in a black nothingness. But those stupid needles are still here. Maybe if I relax my mind, those will go away too, she thought. Maybe those will go away too…

"Sabrina!" She heard a voice call. It sounded so far away. "Sabrina, you have to wake up!" There's that voice again. Go away, she thought. I have to make the needles go away…

"Come on, Sabrina! Don't go on me!" Now she was angry. This voice was making the needles come back stronger and stronger. She wanted them away! She wanted this voice away. Go away.

"I'm not going anywhere." Had it heard her? Had the voice heard her? Could it make the needles go away? Make them go away, she thought. Needles.

Suddenly, a huge relief spread through her. They were gone. The needles were gone. She could suddenly feel the muscles in her body, although they felt tired. I'm not dead, she thought. The thought rang through her head, and she could feel the tears run down her cheeks. I'm not dead. She felt herself smile.

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes to a mess of dirty blond hair. _Hair?_ she thought. _I'm in hair?_

"Hrmph," she grunted. The hair suddenly moved and she was face to face with no other than the Trickster King. "Puck," she said groggily. "What are you doing?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Keeping the needles away."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, uh, you said that needles were hurting you, so I blocked them. With myself," he said awkwardly.

Sabrina had to process the thought for a little bit. She was lying down, and Puck was blocking the needles…

"Puck, get off of me!"

He quickly sat up. "Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of. There's not a lot of stuff out here. Well, actually, there's practically nothing."

Sabrina also sat up and looked at her surroundings. Now she realized what the needles had been. All she could see was sand as far as the eye could see. Heavy winds kept running over the ground and blowing it around, the tiny rocks stinging at her bare skin. She looked around for any sign of life, but all she could see was sand and wind.

"This doesn't look so good, does it?" Puck said grimly, leaning back on his hands.

Sabrina sighed. "Not really."

Puck looked over at her. "What the heck happened back there? Why did you go outside?"

"Oh," she said. "I saw something flash in front of the window, so I wanted to see what it was. Big mistake that turned out to be."

"You got that right," Puck said. "I wish you would have told me though, before going off willy-nilly! The war is over Sabrina, but you still have to be careful, or things like this happen!" he said angrily.

Her face turned red and she sputtered, "Well, sorry Puck, I didn't want to have to bother you, because you're too busy planting new ideas of felony in your followers' heads! You don't have to be such a jer—" She suddenly felt a wave of fatigue rush through her and she fell back to the ground.

Puck was quickly at her side lifting her head off the ground, a worried expression on his face. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten you so worked up."

"S'kay," she slurred.

He smiled for a quick second, but then his face turned determined. "Let's find a way out of here."

Sabrina's eyes fluttered open. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Puck smiled a big toothy grin. "I haven't quite thought up that part. I gave us code names though. I'm Mastermind and you're Stinky-Pinky."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It does to me, and that's all that matters."

"Conceited," she scoffed.

"I try."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Let's get going," she said standing up. She once again felt a wave of exhaustion and collapsed to her knees, only to get caught by Puck.

"Nuh-uh," he said, picking her up bridal style. "You are in no condition to walk across a desert."

There was no use arguing. Sabrina closed her eyes and relaxed in Puck's arms. "How come you're fine?" she said sleepily.

"One," Puck said. "I'm an Everafter. Two, I'm Puck, and Puck is Puck, and Puck doesn't get all sickly."

She scowled, her eyes still closed. "I've seen you on your deathbed. Don't give me this 'I don't get sick' crap."

"And I've seen you on yours, so we're even."

"That doesn't make any sense, either."

"I tend not to…"

She snorted. "You got that right."

"Well, sorry I'm not perfect."

"I've been trying to tell that to you for four years."

"I must also admit, I'm not the best listener."

"Whatever," Sabrina mumbled, snuggling deeper into Puck's arms. The sand couldn't reach her as much, and she was able to relax. Although her body was utterly exhausted, her mind was wide awaked and reeling. What the heck was happening? Why had those men in those suits taken her and Puck? It made no sense. They were just teenage kids. Unless… No. The last traces of the Scarlet Hand were destroyed when the war ended. They can't be back. They can't. It wasn't possible.

And then she remembered her family. They will be hysterical with worry when they realized she didn't come home after school. A sinking feeling came to her stomach as she had a mental picture of Daphne looking around their oak tree as she called out Sabrina's name. She could feel her eyes getting wet with tears again, but she tried to blink them away. She had to be strong for Daphne. She had to get home to Daphne.

Sabrina felt the wind blow stronger. "Have you figured out where we're going yet?" she asked over the roar.

"I thought I something through the sand. It was just a faint outline though, so I don't know if it's useful," he said, his voice sounding tired.

"At least it's something," she said. "Sorry I'm so useless."

Puck's arms tightened around her. "You're fine," he said softly. "Perfect, actually."

Her eyes flew open. "What was that?" she asked, looking up at him.

But it was like he hadn't even heard her. He just kept walking steadily. Sabrina looked in front them and saw that what Puck was actually there, a dark outline, steadily growing bigger. "Wake me up when we get there," she mumbled and sank back into his arms.

She could feel him quicken his pace, as they continued walking. His steady breathing was comforting to Sabrina and she was slipping into sleep when Puck abruptly interrupted her.

"Sabrina, you might want to see this."

She opened her eyes and looked in front of them. She was surprised to see a giant piece of metal. "What is it?" she asked Puck as she gingerly got out of his arms.

"No clue. Biggest piece of scrap metal I've ever seen. What's it doing in the middle of the desert?" Puck said running his hands through his hair.

"Exactly what I thought," Sabrina said as she slowly walked toward it for a closer look. She closely examined for a second, her brow furrowed. Her eyes suddenly became wide with fear. "Puck, run! Omigosh, Puck _run_!"

"Wha?" Puck looked confused, but Sabrina was already pulling him away from the metal, a panicked look in her face. "What's going on Sabrina?" he managed to get out.

"I'll tell you later, you just got to trust me. We have to go, _right now_!" Sabrina cried hysterically.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"This is _not _the time to be stubborn, Puck!"

He planted his feet and crossed his arms, and no matter how hard she pulled him her wouldn't budge. "Tell me," he said.

"Fine," she said. "Nex, mortalitas, mors mortis, letum, plecto aliquem capite, excessum, decessus, written in a circle on the piece of metal. All words for death in Latin. If you paid attention in class you would know. Now let's go!"

Puck still wouldn't budge. "That doesn't mean anything. Now let's check it out."

Sabrina grabbed his shoulders. "Puck, you don't understand—"

She was interrupted by the sound of crunching metal. Both teenagers turned their heads and stared at horror at the sight of the giant piece of metal rolling toward them, gaining speed. They started running. "Now do you believe me?" Sabrina screamed, her arms pumping.

Puck didn't reply. Or he couldn't. "Break left!" he shouted and took a sharp left turn, Sabrina tailing right behind him. The metal ball turned as soon as they did. "Crap!" Puck shouted. "It's tracking us!"

"Can't you just fly us away from here?" Sabrina asked.

"No," he said shaking his head. "The wind is too strong. We wouldn't last more than ten minutes."

"That will at least give us enough time to think! Come on, pick me up!"

In one fluid motion, Puck had picked up Sabrina, popped out his wings, and flew high into the sky. The wind was even stronger higher up, and Sabrina could tell Puck was straining to fly. Sabrina kept thinking of ways to stop the metal, but there was an obvious fact. They would have to destroy it. It's the only way to stop it. "Puck, I need you to fly over the metal thing!" she shouted. He let the wind take him back a couple feet and then descended slightly. She had a clear view of the ball. She stared intently at it for a few minutes, looking for anything that could help them destroy it.

"There!" Sabrina said. "You see the black circle every time it rolls? That's an opening to the middle of the ball. I would be able to disable it. It's our only chance!"

Puck looked skeptical. "And how do you suppose we get in there?" His wing beats were becoming less and less strong, and you could tell he was becoming tired.

She looked in straight in the eye and said steadily, "You have to drop me."

He looked at her with a mixture of horror and shock. "That's suicide! There's no way we can time it perfectly so you won't die! At least let me do it," he pleaded.

"You know that's not an option. I would fall anyway. You have to drop me," she said determinedly.

"I can't let you do that—"

"Puck, there's no time for arguing! Either you drop me, or we both die."

Sabrina swore she saw Puck tear up, but it quickly flew from her head as he swung her around so she was just hanging by her arms. The true reality of the situation hit her as she hung there. She was about to be dropped into a giant piece of metal through a little hole, with an one in a million chance she would actually make it. But she had to be strong. Strong for her family. Strong for Daphne. Strong for Puck.

"Now!" she shouted as she felt Puck's grasp leave her arms. She was free falling, the wind rushing past her. She made her body as straight as she can, and then suddenly she feels herself rolling over again and again. She was in the ball. She quickly felt around, pushing any buttons and pulling out any wires she came to contact with. She could feel the ball start moving slower and slower, until suddenly it came to a complete stop. She had done it. She had stopped it.

She was able to pull herself out of the ball, careful not scratch herself on the metal. She suddenly felt arms around her, a shaggy blond head rested on her left shoulder.

"I thought you were gone," he whispered. "Gone, forever."

And then, like before, two hands shot out of nowhere and covered their mouths, a sweet smell entering their noses and making them black out.

**A/N: Please review! They are much appreciated!**


End file.
